The York Coven
by SlytherinHippie
Summary: After BD. The Cullens have lived in peace for many years but what happens when the most dangerous and vicious coven in the world decides to take Forks for themselves? And what if they don't want to share? REVIEW!UPDATE:WRECKING EDWARD'S ASTON MARTIN!
1. The York Coven

**Author's Note:**

**This story is one I'm just kind of not worrying about and just writing for fun so please mind the lack of details.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

Summary: After Breaking Dawn. This story takes place in Forks, Washington. Nothing has happened over the years except for Renesmee turning her final age of 17. Bella and Edward have moved out of their cottage to live with Carlisle and the vamp family. They're expecting nothing serious like the things that have been happening over the past years to come back for the next century. How wrong they are. A new coven is coming. Let's just say they're not going to be friends.

Chapter 1

The York Coven

Renesmee bounds down the stairs, flying down them four at a time.

Edward yells from the piano, " Nessie! Be careful, hon!"

Nessie rolls her eyes. " Yeah dad, I'll be careful! I'm a 17 year old half vampire for goodness sakes!"

She pauses next to him, listening while he plays Mozart.

Bella flits in from the garden; she kisses Edward lightly on the cheek.

Edward flashes her a look and turns slightly around. " Hey Bells."

Bella doesn't hang around but links arms with Alice by the door and skips out with her.

She calls back to Edward when they pause at the door, " Alice and I are going on a shopping spree."

Edward nods and resumes playing his piano.

----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

A mile from the Cullen house, a pack of vampires run faster than lightning toward the Olympic forest, to Canada. They are the York coven, from New York. The leader, Helena, a 20-year-old vampire with long black hair, screeches orders to the rest of the coven.

She points to Noel, a spiky blond 18 year old, and yells at him to slow down. He stops racing ahead and comes back to the pack.

Helena yells at him, through the wind, " Stop trying to show off, Noel!" She directs her attention to the rest of the coven. There is Justin, a handsome, dark haired 19 year old, Candice, a beautiful, strawberry blond, and the youngest vampire, almost a kid but incredibly flexible, Leo.

Leo, jumping through the trees, stops suddenly. The rest of the coven rushes to his side.

" What is it?" spats Helena. Everyone waits in anxiety.

" Smell," murmurs Leo, his blond head turning to the east.

The vampires take in a deep whiff and fling their heads to the east violently.

Justin is the first to snarl, " Vampires!"

Helena just laughs and says, " In this area! I should have known!" She walks swiftly to the east, pondering.

Candice debates, " Weeellll, we should think about approaching them…"

Leo flits to her, taking her arms in his hands. " No, we won't. They should be afraid of us."

The vampires laugh heartlessly. Together, they run through the trees, past delicious hikers to the house. They give each other looks of interest as they see the nice mansion, surrounded by production cars. They pause by the bushes, being quiet. They freeze when they see Bella and Alice, surrounded by Emmet, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

Candice brushes her blond hair out of her eyes and murmurs, " Holy crow, a whole pack!"

" Be quiet!" snaps Helena, while everyone stares at the Cullens.

Helena finally asks Justin, who is watching Bella very closely, " How many?"

Justin, using his unique sense of smell, smells out each one of them. " Nine. Two in the house."

Helena immediately gets up and motions for the others to follow. Once they are a few miles away, over the cold mountains, she says through her cold lips, " We attack tonight. Their house. Midnight."

The pack nods in agreement. Leo asks though, scratching his adorable head, " Why?"

Helena gives Leo a cold look. " I've been making decisions when we were going through here. I want this area to be mine. Mine. I can't have any vampires in the way."

And that was the end of that conversation. They knew Helena well enough to know that she would attacked any one of them if they asked her again.

They all stare out to the west, where the Cullen's house was.

The Cullens had no idea what terrible disasters were to come. Justin felt a little pity for them. They were going to be messed with one of the most vicious covens in the world that no being would ever want to be messed with. The York Coven.

**Author's Note:**

**Is it worth continuing? Review!**


	2. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note: In this chapter, the York coven goes to attack the Cullen's house.**

Chapter 2

**Rude Awakening**

It is twelve o clock midnight. It is time.

The Yorks sneak through the darkness, jumping through the trees silently and whispering to each other.

Helena whispers so low that not even the eagle Leo snatches from the sky can hear.

" Everyone, be quiet! We can't have them hearing _anything_! They're vampires, not humans. What we can hear of ourselves, they can hear."

Leo asks, chomping on the eagle from the willow tree, " They might have special abilities though."

" And what are we to do? Wait and find out?!? No, we are the most vicious coven out there. We scared _the Volturi_ when they came from New York! We are powerful and strong!"

Justin agrees and every vampire follows his brown head through the forest.

They leap like ballerina across the flowing river. At last, they see the glass house.

" Ready?" crows Helena from the bushes.

The vampires soar to the house, flying to attack the Cullens.


	3. Intruders

Chapter 3

**Intruders**

The Yorks leap; Leo on the roof; Candice on the tree; Helena by the door; Justin climbing up the wall of the house.

Normal human eyes can't see but the Yorks see every detail in disguise. They walk like mice across their places, back and forth, contemplating.

" You guys do know the plan?" snarls Helena, testing her wrath. Everyone mutters a yes and continues studying their escape routs and entrances.

At exactly 26 seconds, Helena knocks on the grand door to the house.

She says, a voice a little above a whisper, " Come get your freaking pizza."

Justin gapes at Helena. " You're doing the pizza person plan?"

" Shut up."

Helena flits away and disappears into the forest, though motioning her hands for the others to continue.

" Okaayyy," Justin hears Candice say awkwardly as she jumps from the tree.

Leo, on the roof, opens the sunroof, flinching as it creaks. " Dang, blast it." He puts his feet in first and then swings into the dark room. His eyes adjust and he sees a study, crammed with papers. Everything in here is just as majestic as the outside of the house.

He takes a few steps in and says openly, " Holy smokes. Where the hell am I?"

He rocks to his sides uncomfortably.

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------

Jasper opens the door. " No one."

Alice grips his hand in hers and says quietly, " But I heard someone say pizza."

" It was no one," says Edward.

Everyone except for Renesmee is huddled in the lobby, after being called from Alice about some one at the door.

" But Edward! I heard some one say that," Alice complains.

They debate while their house continues to be broken into.


	4. Scaring the Cullens

Chapter 4

**Scaring the Cullens**

Leo runs around the third floor from the rich study, smelling his other coven members and forming plans in his head. Candice sneaks through an open window and tip toes around the stairs. Justin saunters towards the front door. They're surrounding the Cullens.

Meanwhile, Nessie draws pictures of unicorns in her room. She hears a loud thump outside her door, thinking it's Edward coming in to annoy her.

She calls, " Dad! I'll be there! Just wait, my lord, what the –."

She opens the door and finds Leo, sniffing about.

Leo spins his head around to the noise to the left of him, by the door. " Shit!" he says, staring into Renesmee's face. They both stand there not moving for a few seconds. Nessie, realizing the fact of the intruder in the house, screams. Leo disappears immediately and cusses through his breath.

'Great,' he thinks. 'Just great. Helena is going to get on my ass for this.'

He jumps through a window and soars out gracefully, landing on all fours and speeding away. Behind him, he hears Justin and Candice following him. Even though Justin is barely whispering, Leo can hear him. " Leo!!!!!! What the hell did you do back there?!? All was going according to plan until you freakin revealed yourself!!!"

" I didn't freakin reveal myself. I smelled something, it wasn't vampire or human, something crazy weird, Justin. Then the door opens and I see this girl."

" No excuses. You really screwed up Leo. Wait till Helena gets her hands on you."

Leo sighs and stops by the bushes, Justin and Candice catching up to probably scold him some more.

------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------

Helena hisses.

' Stupid Leo,' she thinks. ' All was going according to plan. Forks would have been mine if he hadn't have scared that girl.'

Helena doesn't back down but decides to confront the Cullens, to make an 'agreement.' She didn't need her clumsy gang anyway.

The Cullens meanwhile run up the stairs, hearing the scream, and find Nessie hiding under the bed.

" What the hell happened, Nessie?" questions Edward, pulling Renesmee from under.

She says, frightened, " There was a boy in the hall."

The Cullens glance in the hall. " A boy?" asks Carlisle.

" Yes!" insists Nessie.

Just then Helena appears.

" What the--?" starts Emmet. The Cullens back away from Nessie's open window. There stands a black haired, model-like vampire with green eyes.

" Who are you?" asks Esme, clutching Carlisle's hand.

" My name is Helena," says Helena smoothly.

" From what coven?" asks Bella from the back.

" The York Coven."

Everyone gasps, for it is the most dangerous coven in the world's leader they are talking to.

Helena, taking the opportunity, crows, " And I'm here to take Forks."


	5. It's War

Chapter 5

It's War

Everyone gapes at Helena.

" Why?" finally whines Bella, stepping up to the vicious vampire.

" Because..I…want Forks. I wanna have it. But you're in the way, Cullens," says Helena. " So move out of the way. Now."

" No way! Now why would we listen to you?" persists Carlisle.

Helena shakes her head from side to side. " Poor you," she murmurs. " Prepare for the worst. Forks shall be mine. I would be scared if I were you, really scared. Well, that's your problem if you sentencing your coven to death."

And with that, she flew out the window, running speedily to the York coven miles away on top of the snowcapped mountain.

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

When Helena had come up the snow capped mountain to the Yorks, she had threw Leo against the tree, screaming a stream of cuss words in his face.

Leo had whined, " But I swear! That girl…she didn't smell like a vampire! I didn't know she was there in that room!"

Helena had screeched, " You stupid fool! She is half vampire, half human! Don't you remember those rumors about the hybrid two years ago? She's it!"

Helena had calmed down after she had her deal of the argument and she and Leo called it truce, Leo keeping his distance.

Now, the Yorks gather around in a circle, on the snow.

Justin asks, " So what are you suggesting?"

Helena says, a bit fiercely, " I don't want to slay the Cullens, now that would just be too much. The lame Volturi would track us and blah, blah, blah…I just don't want that. So I say we do things, things, and things. You know what I'm saying?"

The Yorks nod in agreement, smiles appearing on their cold lips.

Leo suddenly looks up. " I know an idea that'll might interest you guys. You know the big, ol', glass house and nice race cars? Well I say we terrorize their belongings first…"

Helena pats Leo on the back, displaying her rare affections. " I like you Leo, even if do ruin things. Go get a human for us to eat."

And with that, Leo's yellow head sped off, pleased at making his leader happy.

Helena booms, turning back to Justin and Candice, " We start tommorow. The Cullens will have to idea what hit 'em."

They cackle the whole night.

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Renesmee sits on the cold kitchen floor, eating Twinkies and listening with her sharp ears to the Cullens fighting in the dining room.

The Cullens had just done a quick check around the forest for any traces of the Yorks. Then Rosalie had called Jacob and told him everything about the intrusion. Jacob had agreed to come by in the morning. Nessie felt a little better.

In the living room, Edward yells at Bella. " No Bella! We are not safe! Do you freaking know the York Coven? They scared the Volturi when they came to New York City!!! Do you freaking know anyone who has scared the Volturi? NO!"

" Edward, take a chill pill," says Alice while Jazz sends out a calming feeling.

Edward takes a deep breath. " I'm just saying we have a very slim chance of defeating them. You know that stupid saying, ' What the Yorks want, the Yorks get', well, that's where it came from!"

Emmet buts in, " Edward, they may be wise and sneaky but they ain't getting Forks, I tell you what. We have a chance. A chance at beating them."

The Cullens, thinking, wish it was that easy.


	6. My Car!

Chapter 6

My Car!!!

Edward walks down the stairs the next morning, Bella following behind him.

" Renesmee?" he calls out. " Where the hell are you?"

" Here, Dad!!!" barks Nessie, annoyed, sitting at the dining room table, once again drawing unicorns.

" Jeesh, sorrryyy, we just got the York coven after us. I want to know where you are at all times," Edward explains.

Renesmee rolls her eyes and draws a hoof of the unicorn.

Bella goes to Nessie and Edward flits to the door. He calls back at the house to none in particular, " I'm just going to get the paper, no one fret!" He walks out.

----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Helena had told Justin that he would be the first to start the havoc they were to create on the Cullens. This morning, the Yorks went to search for a hotel, because the lack of TVs in the forest, while Justin went to do his thing to the Cullens.

As Justin ran with no tiredness to the Cullen's house, he thought of something that would probably annoy and anger them.

He had waited by the Aston Martin for three hours, until Edward walked out to pick up the paper.

Edward smells Justin and flings his head up. He snarls as he sees Justin.

" You!" he yells.

Justin says, a bit of aloofness in his voice, " What's up now, asshole?"

He takes the hammer in his hand and hits the car with it, making a large dent in the door.

" Take this, take that," Justin continues, breaking all the windows and denting the body of the Aston Martin while Edward stands motionless at the door of his house.

" Aren't so dangerous are you now?" Justin taunts, raising his hands to his sides and giving Edward a mocking scowl. " Your car ain't so dangerous now, either."

Justin breaks the windshield; it breaking into a thousand little shiny pieces.

And with that Justin leaps on the roof and jumps up and down, the entire roof caving in the car, ruining it's interior. Edwards doesn't move at all, just stares on in shock.

Justin yanks off the rearview mirrors and shouts " You think you all big and bad, E. Cullen? Now, what are you? Car broke?" Again Justin smashes the back windows.

" What? You thinking about the price of this car?" Justin stamps his foot on the trunk, the car giving a little jolt. " Let's see, $100 for that rearview mirror, $3,500 for that windshield –."

Edward suddenly shrieks and screams, " MY CAR!!! How dare you?!?"

Edward runs after Justin and Justin jumps on the roof of the three-story house. Edward follows and soon they are jumping like monkeys from gable to gable.

" Come back here!!!" yells Edward, reaching his hands toward Justin. Justin, sensing the danger, jumps to the trees and disappears, Edward screaming after him.

Justin does a little breakdance in the forest, once he is a mile away, and raises his arms in air in achievement. " Nice, Justin. You totally did it this time."

Wait till Helena found out what he did.


	7. Plans

Chapter 7

Plans

Helena grins toothily at Justin. " Well done, Justin. How did Edward take it?"

Justin looks modestly to the shiny linoleum floor. " Well. He screamed at me and chased me on the roof."

He hears Candice give a snicker.

Helena just shakes her head. " One of my best fighters," she murmurs, the rare emotion stinging her cold voice.

Justin takes his eyes off the floor and looks around. The Yorks had been lucky enough when Justin was out taking care of Edward's car to get a room in one of the nicest hotels in Forks, the kind that has a swimming pool and Mediterranean architecture in the middle of Washington.

The hotel clerk behind the desk, fidgets, slamming the phone to the receiver. She looks up at the Yorks, eyes off in space, worried.

" Is there anything wrong, Miss?" asks Helena silkily.

The young clerk nodds and says, " The manager had disappeared. He hasn't shown up in hours."

The Yorks immediately walk away to their suite, up the elevator, and down the hall, leaving the puzzled clerk to herself. On the way, a bellhop drops a luggage, mouth a mile wide as the striking Yorks pass.

Once they are in the room, Justin asks warily, taking off his shades, " The manager? You guys didn't…"

The rest of the Yorks snicker.

Justin says, astounded, " The manager?!? You just took him out? We can't have people disappearing while we're here, Helena!"

Helena, ice biting her voice, speaks softly, " Justin, Justin, Justin, this is the vampire world. Things that should stay secret happen."

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Carlisle puts his hand on Edward's shoulder.

" I'm so sorry, please Edward, let me buy you another Aston Martin."

Edward, trying to keep his angry emotions in, says, " No Carlisle. Don't."

Alice pips in, " That was the car you took Bella to the prom with."

" Alice! Shut up! I don't need reminding."

" Edwarrddd…," counters Esme, staring disapprovingly at him.

" I'm sorry Alice. Just don't remind me again or you'll really start to piss me off."

Jacob comes in to find the Cullens huddled in the living room, Edward's back to them all, facing the window to the river.

Jacob laughs, pointing at the Aston Martin Emmet is busy burning in the bonfire outside, " Yo Eddie! Yo car is like cracked out!"

Edward says bitterly, " Jacob, if you want to help, go do perimeters. I don't want those York bloodsuckers to come near my home again."

Jacob's smile disappears and Renesmee walks out with him to the front yard.

Edward resumes staring out the window.

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

The Yorks swim in the swimming pool that following night, having races with each other. Justin and Helena tie every one, much to Helena's annoyance.

They are alone, having scared all the tourists away. The sky is black but the Yorks see clearly as they gather collectively in the pool.

" Tomorrow, who would like to go do the dirty business?" Helena asks, treading water.

Candice and Leo stare at each other, Candice speaking, " Leo and I are going to do the next one."

" Why you two together? Are you two too sissy to go alone?"

Leo frowns. " No, Candy and I just came up with a really good plan that would work better with the both of us."

" And that would be?"

" Wrecking the Cullen's house to dust. Now that Justin's done their car, it's time for their house. This'll really push the limit of their tolerance."

Helena says, no emotion at all, " Fine. Destroy their house. Hopefully they'll realize they don't stand a chance and will just leave."

Silence comes and no one says anything.

Helena, green eyes flaming, snaps, " Well, what are you two waiting for?!? Go wreck their house!!!"

Like light, Leo and Candice race out of swimming pool, one minute later disappearing into the forest, Candice still holding her chocolate mocha coffee.

Like or no like? 


	8. Taking out the Vampire Trash

Chapter 8

Taking out the Vampire Trash

When they arrive at the Cullen house, Leo goes off to the right and Candice to the left. Leo sneaks into the house and, with a baseball bat, tears everything in sight. Candice finds a large hammer in the garage and she knocks out the walls with her powerful strength.

_Boom!!!_

Leo pulls the antique dining room table over his head and smashes it on the floor. Candice continues knocking out the walls, her coffee still in her hand. They grin at each other and continue wrecking the place.

After a mere five minutes, the house is completely destroyed, debris littering every corner. There are no rooms at all, thanks to Candice, and no complete form of furniture to be seen. Candice calls out to Leo, " Hey Leeoooo! I have a really good idea!"

Leo flits next to her. " What?"

" The whole backside is a glass wall. You getting me?"

Leo smiles and karate kicks a spot on the glass, the entire back of the house shattering. Candice watches as glass rains down, shiny and sparkly.

------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Bella and the other Cullens run at an impossible speed toward their house. They were just negotiating with Sam Uley's pack about the Yorks. For hours they had talked about the Yorks and how to frighten them away. Though, no ideas came to mind.

Bella leads the disappointed coven back towards home, the one place they feel at least comfortable in this dangerous world.

As she approaches the house, she senses something wrong, smelling rubble and broken wood. When the Cullens reach the house, they stare on in shock.

" What happened?" murmured Rosalie. Through their vampire eyes, they see past the kaput windows to the broken furniture and the mess of trash in several of the rooms. Pieces of the wall still erect stand sadly among the clutter.

The Cullens enter the house, Esme bursting into vampire tears as she sees her broken antique table. Edward puts an arm around her and murmurs words into her ear comfortingly.

They are so surprised, they don't notice two blonds, in bathing suits, trying to run away, tip toeing in the hallway.

Bella sees and them and screams, " How could you?!?"

Leo sticks his tongue out childishly and says in a mocking tone, " What? You forgot it was war?"

Bella makes an effort to go after him but Edward stops her. Candice run like a leopard and throws her mocha coffee in Bella's face. Leo yells, imitating a Britney Spears quote, " It's the Yorks, bee-ach!"

------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

In the Cullens house, the Cullens stand, having nowhere to sit. It's not like they need the furniture but it still makes their hearts break to see their things broken.

Edward speaks heatedly, " That's it. The Yorks are not going to stop at any cost. We have to scare them. Intimidate them. Get them the hell out of Forks."

" Yes," agrees Carlisle. His eyes flash with knowledge. " I have a plan."

For the next thirty minutes, the Cullens talk about Carlisle's plan, deciding it is the best one.

Bella, red eyes glowing, remarks, " It sounds a bit silly but it'll do. And I totally like the Volturi thing. It'll stop things from getting a little out of control if they do find out we're there."

Alice, nervously twiddling her thumbs, asks, " And if we are successful?"

" We attack them."

Emmet snorts, " Jacob and the pack?"

Edward answers from the hall, cell phone in hand, " I already called them. They'll do it. With them, it'll cause less attention and the wolves will cover up our smell."

Throughout the night, the Cullens discuss the wild plan even further.

The Yorks were about to get the biggest comeback since Britney.


	9. Dang Stairs

Chapter 9

Dang Stairs

Edwards walks in Renesmee's room and Nessie automatically complains, " What the hell do you want?"

Edward raises his hands up in defense. " Whoa, laaannguuaaggee, Nessie."

Nessie rolls her eyes and continues chatting with her friends on MSN.

Edward continues, " Emmet, Bella and I are going to go…somewhere. If you need something, just call Esme on your Iphone. She's out hunting right now with Carlisle."

" Go!" shoots Nessie, typing speedily.

Edward rolls his eyes and walks out the door.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

It took about twenty minutes to track the Yorks. Bella had caught the scent of Leo up in the trees. Edward, Emmet, and Bella had followed the trail through the forest to a five star hotel in Seattle to carry out their revenge.

" So this is where they've been!" exclaiming Emmet, once they are inside the hotel, noting the marble staircase and the impressive quality.

Bella comes in through the grand entrance, pointing to Jacob right beside her and saying, " Jacob and Sam are here. By the way, Sam is going to supervise the pool. Remember, we all should be able to take out the Yorks. They can't be that hard, right?"

Edwards nods and orders, looking cautiously around, " Everyone, spread out! We don't want to attract attention."

" What do I do?" asks Jacob lamely.

" You go look for a York and attack him or her," explains Bella hurriedly, already leaving up the stairs.

" Attack them here? But Bella, there are humans in here," complains Jacob, looking nervously around the crowded lobby and at the people demanding rooms at the front desk.

No one hears him though. All the Cullens have disappeared. Sam had insisted on dressing up as a homeless person as a disguise, and hanging out at the pool to monitor the human's safety. Jacob was all alone.

Jacob sighs and runs quickly up the stairs and down the red velvet hallway. He passes a suite that is being cleaned out and then abruptly stops. He backs up and sees a bellhop trolley, filled with suitcases and coats.

Jacob wasn't quick like the other Cullens and couldn't sneak away in an instant. So that meant he needed a disguise. A bellhop seemed like a perfect one.

The bellhops had red vests on, kind of similar to Jacob's red hoodie so uniform wasn't a problem. Jacob swiftly steals the trolley, the talking bellhop totally oblivious, and hops on it, holding onto the gold bar over his head, and making it go uncomfortable fast by using his foot to push it like a skateboard.

" Hell yeah!" he shouts, a lady in a pink dress staring after him quizzically. He whizzes by curious people coming out of their rooms, doing a little dance on the trolley. But then he remembers why he is here.

" Crap," he curses to himself. He goes a little slower, now taking in everyone's faces, searching for a vampire.

Jacob almost runs into a handsome one, Justin York. Justin, having his unique senses, jumps out of the way, while Jacob stops pedaling the trolley, all eyes on the dangerous one.

" I'm so sorry," says Justin, touching his dead heart in sympathy. " I didn't see you coming."

Jacob smiles through his teeth. " It's fine."

Justin flashes one more smile and walks abnormally fast down the hallways. Jacob pretends he's going the same way, quietly pushing off the ground, the trolley speeding after the York.

Justin, knows he's being followed and turns corners uselessly, wondering what to do. He had heard when he was living in New York, that this strange Cullen coven had protectors, or what the Volturi called them, _shapeshifters._

After five minutes of Jacob following Justin, Justin perfectly aware, there is just the two of them.

Justin whirls around and says fiercely, " I know you're spying on me. Just stop. I can smell that awful stench coming from you. You're a shapeshifter."

Jacob freezes. He hadn't thought of what to do if he got caught.

Justin resumes, " The Cullens sent you didn't they? Well, we can fight if you want. We definitely can."

Jacob follows his instincts and turns the trolley away. Justin fast walks after him, chasing him.

Jacob focuses on making the cart go even faster.

Then Justin breaks out in a flat run, though still passing for a human. " Shit!" yells Jacob. The run is much faster that the trolley so Jacob violently stomps on the floor, causing the cart to go fanatical fast.

" Get back here!" shouts Justin. He snarls and charges after Jacob.

A look of despair crosses Jacob's face and he floors it. As giggling couple walks out of their room, Jacob screams, " GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

The woman shrieks and they both hug the wall, the rattling trolley zooming past them. Yet further down the hall, a few business men stroll, talking to each other and admiring the hotel. Jacob doesn't hesitate one second in slowing the cart, hearing Justin's hisses ever the more clearly.

Jacob yells, settling both feet on the floor of the trolley, " MOVE! MOVE!

MOVE FREAKIN MOVE!"

The men freeze and stop, apparently alarmed by the jerky trolley heading towards them. Jacob uses his weight to move the trolley to one side. His teeth chatters as the cart teeters dangerously to the right. Justin sprints right behind the panicked Jacob.

After a few seconds of relentless chasing, Justin lopes gracefully, reaching for the cart, now there are no humans nearby. Jacob gulps loudly, still skateboarding faithfully.

Just then, Justin stops unexpectedly, like a statue. He stares at Jacob and a small smile flashes to his lips.

Jacob ogles at him, curious. Jacob decides the vampire has quit, to his relief and faces forward. But it is too late.

There in front of him is the long fancy marble staircase, descending down into the lobby.

Jacob shouts, holding onto the golden bars tightly, " Holy SHIT!"

He braces himself and the trolley tips over the first stair.

Jacob teeth vibrate as he goes down the rockiest journey of his life. The cart screams and jolts and rocks violently. Jacob is tossed back and forth, finally losing his balance and landing on his back side on the trolley floor. " OH… MY… GOSH!!!" he finally manages to word out between breaths. He gives in to yelling all the way down, his screaming raising and lowering octaves.

The cart capsizes and flips over down the last few stairs and Jacob is thrown onto the marble floor.

He gets up, winces, and stands upright, supporting his weight on a table shakily.

Once he feels no broken bones, Jacob glares at Justin, who is smiling wickedly and has loped away.

The hotel staff flutters around him, tourists still wide eyed. But despite all Jacob mutters to himself, " Dang stairs."


	10. Bon Appetite

Please review! Thanks to those who are sticking with this story!

Chapter 10

Bon Appetite

Emmet walks along the third floor, down the fancy hallway, burden with laundry and trolleys.

Hotel guests stare at him and his muscular figure, intimidated as he walks by.

Emmet meanwhile tries to find a York to fight. He smells a sickly sweet fragrance and follows it downstairs to the grand entrance of the hotel.

There he sees Candice beside a marble statue, sniffing about, apparently having smelled the Cullens. He sees Jacob standing next to the manager in the front desk, looking scruffy and dizzy. He catches bits of their conversation about "stairs" and a "trolley". Emmet ignores this, tip toes down the short velvet lined stairs to Candice and taps her on the back.

In the next fraction of a second Candice spins around. Her blue eyes narrow as she sees Emmet. She crouches and gives out a long animal-like snarl.

" Ooh, scary," mocks Emmet, crouching.

What Candice does worries him next. She runs up the wall, halfway across the ceiling and does a triple flip in the air, then lands on her hands, finishing with a back hand spring.

She laughs heartily.

" Show off," mutters Emmet as he shoots himself towards her.

" Bring it asshole," scorns Candice, blue eye flashing an electric current.

Emmet lands and then crouches. He pulls himself towards her forcibly and Candice ducks, him crashing into the wall, the whole wall breaking into dust. This attracts the hotel staff and guests. They run away yelling, witnessing the two strong vampires battling. Before long, the whole first floor is in chaos.

Emmet punches his fist into Candice but Candice, along with her swinging strawberry blond hair, moves like light. She dodges and Emmet's fist pounds into the statue behind her, it now portions of rock on the ground.

Emmet lets out a loud yowl. Candice snickers and runs up the small stairs, through some prosperous wooden doors near the front desk, the doors scattering into the screaming and running torrent of humans.

Emmet puts his fist in his shirt, muttering, " Damn it!", cooling the shattering pain running down his bones, and chases after Candice, pushing a few humans gently out of the way.

He goes through the open doorway.

In front of him is a vast fancy restaurant. The carved domes above him stretch out to the maroon wallpaper. Wealthy people in formal wear, seated at elaborate tables, take their gaze off Candice running through the aisle, to Emmet, standing dumbstruck.

Emmet realizes that Candice wants him to fight, if he dares, in a room full of humans. Emmet decided against this but after seeing Candice poke here pink tongue at him, giving him the stink eye also, he charges and jumps onto a young couples table.

The rooms gives several gasps and some people bound from their seats.

Emmet dives from table to table, utensils and food crashing onto the floor. People scream and begin to evacuate, realizing the danger.

Emmet goes through ten tables like this, jumping like a kangaroo from each one. He stops on the last table and stares at Candice, insults flowing from her mouth. He then leaps from the edge of the table and pushes Candice to the floor. They wrestle, arms and legs entwine. Candice snarls fiercely and bites Emmet on the cheek. Emmet howls and leaps off, stinging on his left cheek.

Candice avoids his blows, one by one. A brave waiter comes to break them up. Emmet hastily takes the metal dome cover for the chicken and bangs Candice's head with it.

Candice stands there, slightly dazed. Emmet take his chance and runs to the wall next to them. Like the matrix, he goes up the whole thirty foot wall and pushes off it, fist extended towards Candice. Candice recovers in the second it takes Emmet to do all this and she karate kicks his hand.

By now the entire rooms has evacuated.

Emmet falls to the ground hardly and lays there in defeat. " Bitch," he mumbles.

Candice gives a tinkling laugh. " I wouldn't be calling that to a chick who just whooped your ass."

Emmet feels embarrassment taint his heart. He had been beaten by a _girl_.


	11. Motorcycle Chase

Author's note: One of the most excitement-filled chapters in the York Coven. Review and enjoy! Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 11

Motorcycle Chase

Edwards sees Leo around the corner of the hotel parking lot, smoking a cigarette, unaware of the horrendous danger he and his siblings are in.

Edward approaches Leo, taking small careful steps. As soon as Edward had stepped one foot towards Leo, Leo recognizes the smell that hits his nose.

He pretends to smoke some more and when Edward is a foot from him, he spins around and yells, " Oh no you didn't?!? You didn't just try to _sneak up on me_? Did ya? Cause it was pretty obvious!"

Leo leaps backwards a whole three yards. " Catch me if you can! Well…if you could!"

A snarl rips from Edwards throat and he flits after Leo, ignoring the gaping humans getting out of their cars.

Edward bounds over the tall green hedge. Leo runs, doing cartwheels and backhand springs, taunting Edward. Edward pushes himself towards the flexible one even more.

Leo continues to insult Edward. " Slowpoke!" " Hey, my grandma can run faster than you!" " Vampire? More like vampire bat!" " You want some of _this_? Cause you sure don't seem like you're asking for it!" " Edward Shmedward!" " Catch me if you can, I'm the damn gingerbread man!"

Edward pushes through curious crowds on the street. They pass multiple buildings until Edward stops. How is he to catch this annoying blonde? Just how?

He then spots a nerd riding a one of those ridiculously small motorcycles.

Edward runs out in front of the nerd's path and bellows, " Stop!!!"

The motorcycle screeches to a halt and the nerd stares, eyes wide.

Edward pushes him off and throws a few thousand dollars from his coat onto the ground. " I'm sorry! No explanations!"

Edward pounds on the delicate gas pedal and the motorcycle gives a frail roar. Bzzzz! Bzzzz!

Edward rides around, now on the street and tries to find Leo once again. He spots him jumping back over the hedge to the hotel.

" Hell no," mutters Edward, the speedometer reaching a hundred on the tiny thing.

He does a full turn around, the motorcycle almost breaks right at that point of extremeness. Gray smoke fills the air from the exhaust and drivers from behind beep their horns.

Leo now had disappeared into the backyard of the grand hotel, specifically the pool area.

Edward waits in anticipation as the hedge looms near. What is he going to do? Jump over the hedge with the bike? And break his only chance of catching the damn creature? **Hell no.**

Edward closes his eyes and the bike screams as it goes right through the hedge, leaving a big hole.

Now he is in the large backyard, filled with a hundred people or so, all socializing, wealthy world leaders debating over the poker tables.

Edward zips with his bike toward a crowd of women, hand waving frantically. " Get your ass out of the freakin way!"

The crowd gives girlish squeals and fall out of the way.

Everyone's eyes are on him, now and then random people giving screams as he continues to blunder by people.

A group of male models sit by the pool, sunbathing. Edward zooms right past them and regrets doing so. The young man sitting up in his straw chair falls back by the force of the wind caused by the bike as it whips past him. The table they're playing cards on teeters on one side and all the men jump up, some falling down.

" Sorry!"

Damn. This little thing has _some _power after all.

Edward yells at the top of his gorgeous voice, " Get the hell out of my way, fools!"

His confidence mounts and he spots Leo jumping from table to table, groups bawling in annoyance as table cards fly away.

Leo whispers, " Shit!"

Edward continues down the long trail, people sweeping out of the way. Leo jumps to the ground and runs inside of the Mediterranean hotel, his little legs bounding swiftly up the stairs.

Edward zooms ahead and does a wheelie, shaking like an earthquake as he races up the stairs.

" Leo, its payback." Bzzzzz!

Leo goes straight through the crowd in the front office, waiting in the elevator and rapidly pressing the close button.

A man in a gray suit comes up to the elevator. " Young man, can I come up with you?"

Leo stares horrorstruck as he sees Edward cross the entrance of the hotel, his golden eyes on Leo.

" No!!! You may not!!!!" Leo continues to rapidly press the close button but the elevator won't budge.

" No!!! Don't' do this to me!!!" Leo pounds on the walls and wonders if he should have taken the stairs.

Edward meanwhile observes Leo looking rather flustered in the elevator.

A waiter pushing a cart, yells as Edward whizzes by like a rocket. The cart falls and crashes, the man with it.

" I'm sorry!" Edward's brow furrows. The hotel staff scream and jump out of the way, some jumping over the front desk.

An elderly man turns like a turtle to see what's the commotion.

Edward whishes with his hand. " DUDE! Get out of the way!!!"

The man just stands there.

Edward curses and drives to the left wall and the people leaning leap out of the way. He takes a breath and shoots the bike on the wall. He hears gasps as the bike races along the wall for ten full seconds. Bzzzzz! The bike collapses back to the ground and Edward goes to the elevator.

Leo starts taking deep breaths. For the first time in his life, he actually begins to feel…_nervous_.

The elevator door closes, much to Leo's relief, and he hears a beautiful, " No!!!" as the final inch clears.

Edward is outside the elevator, glaring at it. No one in the lobby says anything. They just stare at the madman.

The elevator next door opens with a bunch of curious tourists. Edward, without thinking, automatically jumps on the gas and drives inside the elevator. The tourists yell in shock and Edward says, " Fifth floor. Go."

No one makes a move to get out. A little girl pushes the fifth button. The doors close.

The elevator music starts playing.

Edward realizes that everyone in the elevator staring at him. He starts to feel embarrassed, wiping his hands on his jeans.

He realizes how funny this scene would be if viewed from the outside. Vampire on one of those tiny moped/motorcycles, in an elevator filled with creeped out humans.

The door opens slowly. Edward waits with impatience. When the door is twelve inches wide, he squeezes through and races down the hall, zooming. Once again, staff and tourists jump out of the way. He ignores the screams and shouts. Whatever.

He spots Leo by the door to his room, talking to a tall, model-like blonde. Her cold blue eyes direct on Edward's angry face.

" Leo," Candice says as smoothly as ice. " You've got company."

Leo routinely runs down the hall.

Edward steps on the gas.

Leo is running fast, slipping past humans, something stabbing at his heart. Fear? He quickly rolls that thought away. Fear?!? From him? Nooo…A York? Yorks weren't suppose to fear. Others were.

He approaches a dead end but with his mind fast as lightning, breaks back window open with his elbow and soars out. His arms outstretched and eyes closed, he falls like an angel. He lands gently in the back yard of the hotel, the people recovering from Edward's rude motorcycle awakening now back to screaming.

He leaps over the hedge, covering his smell. That would teach the vamp a lesson.

Edward on the other hand, heart throbs as he sees Leo disappear outside the window like a magician.

An idea come to Edward. Leo's idea.

The bike races ahead and it bolts out the window, it continuing to scream in agony.

Bzzzzzz!!!

Edward, in the slow seconds, takes a look around. Where is he? Leo? His yellow head is nowhere to be seen.

Edward looks down, preparing for his landing. But alarm takes over.

Right below him is the pool.

" NO!"

But it is too late. The wheezing motorcycle crashes into the pool, it's engine sounds drowned out. Large splashes of water splatter on sunbathers. Shrieks sound from all over.

Great. Just great.

Wet all over _and_ losing. What could be a better combination?

It's was time for the wolves to make their stand.


	12. Another Splash

Author's Note: Another chapter! Not quite as heart pounding as the previous ones but once in a while we need to have a break to explain the STORY a little bit. Yes, a story needs to have a story to it.

Chapter 12

Another Splash

Bella is out on the roof of the hotel. She is surveying the scene down at the pool. She had to fight the urge to save Edward when he surprisingly raced out the window on his moped.

She is deeply disappointed in them for the racket they caused up. The newscasters would be here and so would the police. They would have to end this silly fight soon.

All the tourists had evacuated, still in swimming suits out in the street, for the hotel was no safer.

A dark shadow leaps on the roof. Bella turns to see Justin.

He smiles a perfect smile which almost makes Bella's head spin. " Hello Isabella Swan. We meet again."

" You call this meeting?"

" Yes, I do."

Bella takes in a breath she doesn't need. " We shouldn't fight."

" But we are, Swan."

" It's Cullen."

" Cullen."

" And we are fighting because you are deliberately destroying our lives for no reason."

" That's where you're wrong. We want Forks."

" Why? Why not someplace else?!?"

" Because we're cruel."

" Well, I prefer to talk this matter out than battle. We've already done a-lot of damage here and people have seen what we're capable of. They're going to be talking."

" No one will believe them."

" How do you know that?!? If the humans find out who _we_ are, we might even have to move out of Forks."

" And that's where the plan goes all according!" Justin tilts his head.

" You can't have Forks if they find out you were here too." Bella considers the Volturi plan. " We'll tell the Volturi about your deeds, York."

Bella expects Justin's face to turn to worry but he laughs. She gapes at him.

Justin says, " You expect me to be scared? Is this a back up plan?!"

Bella takes a menacing step forward and lunges onto Justin.

Back down in the garden, Edward is shaking his clothes dry.

" Woah! What the hell is going on up there?" Jacob asks, peering up.

Edward stops as he sees Bella wrestling with Justin York.

Edwards says jealously, " I better go up there before Bella –."

Sam, in his homeless outfit, puts an arm in front of Edward. " No Eddie. No. Bella is strong. Have more confidence in her."

Edward scowls.

The three watch as the two vampires battle. Bella slide kicks and punches well but the problem is that Justin is extremely talented in the fighting category. He dodges every single one of them and delivers his own. These knock Bella farther and farther towards the edge.

Edward flinches as she slides down the shingled roof and grabs on the drainage pipe. A muted conversation goes on between them before Justin steps on her hand. She falls but brings Justin with her, grabbing his foot.

Down they go, punching, until they both hit the ground, creating a dent on the grass. The sound echoes throughout the Seattle. Edward hears some people out on the streets whispering in curiosity.

Bella goes flying back from a kick delivered from Justin. Edward charges but Justin flips and pushes him away.

Sam ,aka homeless man, walks up with a shopping cart to Justin, too busy admiring himself fighting.

With a " AHHHAAAA!!!" Sam takes the cart and whacks Justin into it. Justin, in a trance of confusion, lands on his butt square in the cart. With a burst of energy, Sam flings the cart into the pool.

SPLASH!!!

The vampire comes up through the water and stumbles out. He scowls and points his finger at Bella, embarrassed at his defeat. " Mrs. Cullen, your house. Tonight."

And with that he speeds off.

Everyone cheers. Edward finally feels a sense of victory of this long but ridiculous comeback. He claps Jacob on the back. " Good job, son."

Bella gets back on her feet. " And thanks to Sam!"

Sam stares down, red flushing down his cheeks. Everyone cheers.

But it didn't last long. The Yorks were coming tonight. The greatest coven in the world. A fabulous entrance and furious debates. The enemies were finally going to get a proper time together.


	13. All is fair in Love and War

_Author's Note: Another heart-pounding chapter of the York Coven._

_BTW, this is a list of actor/models I think should represent my characters._

_Helena – Coco Rocha (model)_

_Justin – Penn Badgley (Actor from Gossip Girl)_

_Leo – Josh Hutcherson (Actor_

_More to come. Feel free to say who you think should be the Yorks._

Chapter 13

All is fair in Love and War

The Cullens are pacing in their house, worried.

" What could possibly be taking them so long?" asks Carlisle anxiously. " You sure the York said they would be coming over here?"

" I'm positive Justin said that," Bella answers. " Unless it's a trap."

No one answers but continues to pace. It was bad enough not knowing much.

----------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Helena snarls ferociously. " You're telling me in all that racket you still weren't able to defeat the Cullens?!? You know how much noise you made? And probably—eh—a hundred or so humans saw you bouncing around like idiots. We'll have to evacuate here and find another damn hotel."

Her claws flex and she pounds on a table, leaving a meteor dent.

" We couldn't do anything, Helena," says Justin angrily. " It was a surprise attack on us. They also had shape shifters with them."

" Excuses, excuses. The shape shifters didn't even transform into wolves."

" I didn't see _you_ doing anything."

Helena stops pacing. No one has said anything like this to her before. She shakes it off.

" Shut up. Who's the one who took you in from the start? Made you one of us?"

Justin bristles but says calmly, " I told Bella we would be going to their house to _debate_. Debate. Debate. Debate."

Candice smiles from the corner. " Sneaky little Justin. Debate huh? I see where you're going…"

Helena dials on her Blackberry.

" Who are you calling?"

Helena answers rapidly, pressing the phone to her ear, " Ricci."

" Ricci?!" Leo now complains.

" It's obvious you can't deal with this Cullen coven by yourselves. We need more of our coven. Just one more."

-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

It was Renesmee who called out, " They're here!!!"

Down the road a Pagani Zonda rolls into the yard, running over a few rose bushes.

" What the HELL?!" yells Edward, face furious.

Carlisle puts a hand on Edward's shoulder. " Calm down. There're trying to anger us. Don't let them get to you."

The sleek and gorgeous vampire with hypnotizing green eyes slinks out of the exotic car like a cat. Emmet opens the door and in a few quick bounds, she is inside.

" Hello neighbors," she says smoothly, taking in everyone's face. Edward lets out a deep throated growl.

Helena laughs, " Let's not act like animals shall we?"

Silence.

Esme prompts, " In the living room?"

No one answers but everyone walks in the living rooms and takes a seat on the white leather furniture.

" I love your house. It's so cozy. Even if it does reek of wolves," Helena lies, grimacing at not just the smell but the house itself.

" Let's cut the chitchat," says Bella. " Why are you alone?"

" I figured it would attract less… tension, if you know what I mean…"

Carlisle nods. " I see. And to the main point; why are you doing this to us, York?"

Helena smiles a whole set of perfect white teeth. " It's simple. I want Forks. I see it. I want it. I take it. End of story."

Emmet starts, rising from his recliner, " Why you greedy bitch –."

Bella pulls him back down hardly. She turns to Helena. " That's the silliest excuse I've ever heard in my entire life – er – existence."

" Think whatever you want. That's not going to stop me from taking this wretched town."

" We staying here," says Edward flatly. " What are you going to do about it?"

" Something that will get you the hell out of here."

" Burn us in a fire I suppose?"

" That will not be necessary. I do not believe in violence."

" Oh please. You say that to my Aston Martin?"

Helena pretends to be puzzled.

Edward raises his hands in astonishment. " What?! You don't know?! Well your homeboy Justin – or whatever the hell his name is—totally brought the heat on me and wrecked my car silly. Remember now?"

Helena chuckles. " Oh yes. How convenient of him."

" How convenient?!? How about you pay a total of $200,000 to me and _then_ that'll be convenient!"

Rosalie adds, " Pay another $100,000 for all the furniture the two blondes wrecked with their own hands."

Helena looks around. There are still some remnants of debris lying around. The entire back window is replaced though.

The York and the Cullens stare intensely at each other then.

Silence.

Helena starts. " I just want you gone, that's all."

" No," says Carlisle, his hands clenching and unclenching.

" I'll pay you. I'll give you a total of a 500 million dollars in 5 years. Deal or no deal?"

" This ain't the freaking Tv show. No."

" I'll buy you a house in every country. I'll take care of your problems, big or small. I'll give you the treasures of the world. I'll do anything."

" I said no."

Helena frowns. " What's so special about Forks?"

" It's home, that's what."

" Well your home is about to become my territory."

" No it isn't. Now back off."

Emmet says, " Oooooooooooooo. You just got told and owned."

Helena's frown deepens into an ugly scowl. " Fine. End of debate. End of this crappy discussion."

They sit in silence once more.

A thumps sounds from the wall to the right.

The Cullens look curiously at it. Helena gets up. Everyone then directs their attention to her.

She smiles even wider at the glaring Cullens, taking a step to the right. " May I have Forks?"

Edward angrily replies at the simple question, " What?!? How can you be – ."

With a shattering bang, Leo jumps through the back window and leaps onto the couch. The window once again litters down, just like last time. He tackles Bella swiftly and Emmet to the ground, an arm around each. Both vampires struggle but Leo tightens his grasp on them.

The Cullens freeze and realize the ambush they were so clueless to notice. What were the other Yorks doing? Just hanging around at their new hotel? No, just ambushing.

Edward is the first to react, charging after Leo who has both Cullens struggling furiously now in his arms.

Emmet manages to muffle out, " This little dude is…_strong_."

Before Edward has reached Leo, the living rooms door falls down and Candice, as quick as sound, pushes Edward to the ground and takes Rosalie along with him. Justin, flexing his muscles, rams Alice and Jasper to the floor and locks them in a pretzel, sitting on them so they won't stir. Esme, frightened, tries to jump for the door but Helena easily grabs her and yanks Esme into a headlock.

Carlisle stands motionless in the middle of all the commotion, not daring to move.

Meanwhile, Helena answers her own question. " I'm guessing I can have Forks. None of you seem capable of answering at the moment."

Edward manages to seethe out from out of Candice's grasp, " No you can't have Forks."

" Well it looks like it's a little too late for that."

Renesmee stops drawing unicorns from the corner and hides with her head in her hands.

Helena, with the fidgeting Esme, walks slowly to Renesmee.

" What do you think you're doing?" spats Bella, trying to punch Leo's marble statuesque.

Helena says, still staring at Nessie, " If I can't have Forks, then I want another member of my coven. The York coven."

" Wait," breathes out Carlisle, still motionless. " You're not going to hurt us."

Helena turns swiftly. " What did I say about violence? No, I'm not going to hurt you…unless I have no choice. I just want something for me. An eye for an eye."

" We didn't even do anything to you!" screams Alice.

Helena shrugs. " We're taking the girl."

When Helena said this, Carlisle springs from his position, eyes flashing gold, towards Helena. In midair, another figure comes at him and he finds himself with his hands to his back, lying on the tan carpet facedown.

Carlisle looks around dazed. No one has moved their spot. He glances quickly above him at the new vampire.

He gasps as he sees another stunning vampire, as beautiful as Helena. She has a perfect little face, with deep, endless brown eyes. Her chocolate hair swirl in tornadoes all the way to her shoulders. She wears the latest fashions from Paris, her leather brown boot heel an inch from Carlisle's face.

" Who are you?" Bella breathes.

Her tinkling voice makes everyone, even the Yorks, freeze at the beautiful sound. The sound sounds kind of like a golden harp, every octave as sweet as the one before. " I am Ricci York."

Edward asks Helena, " How many are there of you?"

Helena beams, " Oh you don't want to know."

And with that, she takes the yelling Renesmee over her shoulders. The Yorks release the Cullens, giving them dark glances in warning, just begging for them to do something so violence would be in the game.

" No…" breathes Bella, staring at her thrashing daughter. " You can't do this…"

" Oh yes we can," murmurs Ricci, the Yorks disappearing out the door with Renesmee.

Oh yes they did.


	14. Welcome Fellow York

_Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviews! I'm glad you all like it!_

_Candice – Blake Lively (Actress from Gossip Girl)_

Chapter 14

Welcome Fellow York

Edward rushes to the window and stares as Helena throws the flailing Renesmee in her Pagani Zonda.

" I can still save her!" Jasper cries as he watches Nessie struggle.

" There's nothing we can do," says Bella simply.

" Oh have some damn heart Bella! Don't you at least want to try?" Alice asks, frowning.

Bella continues to stare out the window. The Cullens watch as the Zonda races out, Renesmee no longer visible.

All of the Yorks have their own cars, each York getting in theirs in synchronization. Candice gets in her white Mercedes CLS, Leo in his yellow Porsche Carrera GT, Justin in his charcoal gray Jaguar XK, and then finally Ricci in her stunning red Ferrari California.

" They have some dang smoking cars. Why can't we have _stuff_ like that, Carlisle?" asks Emmet, whistling.

Carlisle bristles and shouts back," Can't you think of something else more important Emmet? Renesmee is gone and I have no plan. No freaking plan. As for the cars, we're not as spoiled and rotten as them. We don't steal treasures and money from major banks… like them. And we certainly do not just take other members of other covens."

Emmet hangs his head and everyone looks down.

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Renesmee wakes up, drowsy, and takes a look around. She jolts as she remembers being taken away with Helena York in the Zonda.

Her eyes open wide and she stares into the striking eyes of the most beautiful man she has ever seen.

" She's awake!" calls Justin, staring at the terrified girl's eyes.

" Oh yah, whoopee," mutters Candice from beside Nessie. " The hybrid is awake. Just great. So excited."

Leo bends down next to Nessie. " Why did we have to take her, Helena? She's not _really_ joining the gang?"

Helena doesn't answer but continues to stare at the tree in front of her. Nessie takes a peek around and sees they are in the forest, darkness cowering around the corners of the light cast by the bonfire in the middle of the ring. Nessie tries to move but she finds her hands bounded with ropes behind her.

" Is she?" asks Leo, now worried.

Helena spins around. " Yes she is. Until the Cullens demand her back in exchange for our conquering of Forks. I never really thought about it actually."

" About what?"

" The rule about taking something they love the most. It's the most perfect plan ever."

" Huh."

Candice pips in, " So now what do we do to the hybrid?"

Nessie, anger and frustration boiling inside her, seethes, " Don't call me 'hybrid'. My name is Renesmee. Ms. Cullen to you."

" Ooooh!" Justin jokes. " Did you just hear that?"

" Sounds like someone's got the case of the mondaaayyysss."

Laughter.

Nessie continues, " Just wait. My boyfriend Jacob'll come for me and kick all of you in the butts. Then you'll have to hop all the way back to New York City."

The Yorks burts out in manic laughing.

Candice manages to blurt out between gasps, " Watch out! Little girl's boyfriend gonna come! Oh Justin, I'm so scared! What shall we ever do?" Justin elbows Candice playfully in the ribs and she collapses in laughter on the forest ground.

Leo is the only one not laughing but just stares solemnly at Renesmee, obviously feeling bad.

Helena says to Nessie, entertained, " You're clearly underestimating our power Ms. Cullen." She pauses. " Wait, wait, wait…you're not Ms. Cullen any more are you? You're Renesmee York!!!"

Everyone stops laughing and glares at the new member.

Nessie squeaks out, worried now, " I…a-am..not Renesmee York. I will never be in your coven. Never."

" That's good," says Candice dryly.

" But you are," contemplates Helena. " Until we trade you for Forks."

Silence.

" Where's Rick, or Rilla –," asks Candice randomly.

" Ricci?"

" Yeah."

Justin answers, getting up, " She's with her friends up in Vancouver. We don't need her right now."

Renesmee scowls and tries unsuccessfully to untie the ropes on her hands.

" You hungry?" asks Leo, trying to be helpful. Nessie stares at him in hidden shock. Leo actually seemed like he wanted to be considerate and maybe nice to her, unlike Candice.

" Yeah," admits Renesmee.

" Your kind gets hungry?!" inquires Justin, eyes widening.

" Yeah, I'm a 'hybrid'."

Helena questions, " You want any restaurant food? We got a What-a-burger down the road. Or how about Burger King?"

Nessie says, " Wait. Why are you giving me food? Aren't you suppose to be…torturing me or something?"

" You're part of our coven, sweetie."

Nessie winces. " No restaurant food. Blood, please."

" Do you prefer people from Forks or what?"

Nessie gasps in horror. " Not human blood! Animal, I mean."

Candice wrinkles her nose. " Diiissscccuuussstttiiinnnggg."

Nessie glowers at her. " Shut up. I guess human food."

" From where?"

Nessie shrugs. " I don't know."

The Yorks stare at each other.

Justin very quickly unties the ropes and grabs Nessie's hands in his.

" What the –."

He pulls her to into the forest, the other Yorks following them.

Nessie complains, " Where are we going?"

" To a restaurant."

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

At ten o clock, the York cars all pull into the Pizza Hut parking lot.

" Pizza hut? Are you kidding me?" asks Nessie, stunned.

" Yeah," says Justin in the driver's seat of the Ferrari California.

The California, with the top down, parks to the side of the other York cars. Renesmee opens the metal door and it swings upward. She uncomfortably gets out, Justin immediately grabbing her hand in his, his iron grasp tightening.

" Tonight, under a human alias, you will be my girlfriend, Ms. York," Justin smiles.

Renesmee yells, " No, I will not be!" but secretly inside she feels a spark of excitement, being "girlfriend" to this fine-looking man.

Candice scowls from behind, apparently mad at her Justin flirting with another undead.

Behind them are the shape shifters, hiding in the shadows, Jacob, Quil, and Embry.


	15. Pizza Hut

Chapter 15

Pizza Hut

" Pizza Hut my ass," Renesmee complains.

" Hey," scolds Justin as he holds open the door for her.

Nessie is immediately enveloped in the warm, pizza smelling air, drawn towards the revolving pizzas at the front. The bright lights remind her of a McDonalds and so do the vivid red plastic chairs.

Even though its ten o clock at night, the whole place is packed with parents and their screaming kids. Nessie looks worriedly around as the sounds of the screams die, due to the York's arrival.

A blonde waitress, with a dazzling smile, approaches Justin, ignoring the Yorks and Nessie standing around him, glaring.

" My name is Karen," says the blonde flirtatiously, as if Justin would even think twice about her in the future. " How may I help you?"

Justin starts." Can you find my girlfriend," pointing at Nessie, " my pals, and I a table?"

Karen just now realizes that Nessie and the Yorks are there. She frowns and motions to the right, the whole pack following her. Helena blows a wisp of black hair off her cheeks and rolls her green eyes in annoyance.

As Nessie passes a couple, she hears quite clearly them talking. The woman says pointing openly at the Yorks, " Good gracious…look at those people! They're…just…wow…"

The man shakes the woman's shoulder and points at Candice strutting toward the large table Karen is showing them to. " Hey, isn't that chick the Calvin Klein model?"

The man continues to gap at Candice until the woman hits him roughly on the knee.

" What was that for?" asks the man in amazement. The woman rages in a whisper and… Nessie smirks. It is sure fun to be vampire.

Justin, a little too quickly, pulls Renesmee's chair out. " Sit, my love," he says in his most adorable voice. Nessie sends him a scowl. " I…am…not…your girlfriend," she manages to breathe out between her teeth. Justin just grins, Candice staring coldly at her boyfriend in contained irritation.

Everyone sits.

Justin orders without Nessie consulting him, Karen's pen poised on her notebook, grinning while he does so, " Renesmee'll have a number 24, with cheese, extra garlic please, and lots and lots and lots onions…"

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Carlisle asks, at the Cullen house, " You followed them? How?"

Jacob, at the other end of the phone, talks back in his Motorola, " Their scent! Duh!"

Carlisle grunts. " Whatever…What are you planning to do? There's no way to defeat them! I should know."

Behind the Pizza Hut garbage in the back of the restaurant, Jacob utters back, " I don't care! I'm going after her! I love Renesmee…"

Carlisle warns, twisting the cord, " I know some stuff about these vamps. First of all, the Yorks are all shields."

Jacob bites into an apple, winces, and throws it back in the trash. " Like Bella?"

" Yeah. But please don't do this! How are you going to fight them? Just how Jacob?"

" In the restaurant, dummy."

" Nooo! I mean HOW?"

" Oh. I don't know."

" Jacob!"

" What?"

Jacob shrugs and shuts his phone. The conversation was really becoming pointless.

He walks through the chef's area, ignoring their " Dude! What the –."s.

Jacob enters the restaurant, people starting to turn to stare at his enormous figure.

Go time.


	16. Oh my Pizza

Sorry for the long wait. Bringing you another great chapter. --- Elle J 55

Chapter 16

**Oh my Pizza.**

A disgusting looking pizza is placed in front of Nessie York. She grimaces at it, ignoring Karen as she asks, " Is that all?"

Nessie glances at Justin, who is smiling at the opposite end of the booth. She stares until someone else sits beside Justin. She flashes her glance on Jacob, also smiling wickedly, and Justin turns his head in total shock to the shape shifter. The Yorks freeze.

" Why you, little -- ?" shouts Justin and Helena together. Jacob takes a piece of pizza and nibbles on it. The Yorks don't dare move, aware of the families in the Hut.

" You," says Jacob, mouth full, motioning towards Justin, " Justin Timberlake. Aren't you a little too old to be taking 16 year old girls out to dinner?"

Justin scowled. " I'm 18."

" Last time I checked you were well over you centuries… man. Or should I say, old man."

Justin stands up immediately and the table shakes a little, Helena steadying it.

Justin says, " Enough is enough. That's all I'm taking from your smelly ass, wolf."

Jacob shrugs, food spilling out of his mouth.

Nessie practically yells, now that she has the chance, " Jacob! I knew you'd come!"

Jacob nods. " Of course." He asks Helena, " Why are you guys here?"

Helena smirks. " We're being generous to our new member, Renesmee."

" She's not a York."

Helena only laughed. " Yes she is. For the time being. Until we trade her for this silly town."

Jacob wrinkles his brow. " It still puzzles me that you guys aren't in a nursing home."

A hiss escapes every York's lips except for Helena. She just chuckles. " Jacob, dearie, you better watch that mouth of yours. My people don't like it when humans joke about their age."

Jacob just laughs. He points at Candice, " Kind of reminds me of a snottier, richer, and stupider Paris Hilton, ya know?"

Candice, sits there ice cold, snarls ripping out of her throat.

" Now, now Candice," murmurs Leo, rubbing her arm.

Jacob now directs his attention to Leo. " And who is this pre-schooler?"

" Shut up."

Jacob laughs heartily. " Ooooh. He said 'Shut up'!!! He's _bad_!!!"

Leo hits the table hard, silencing the wolf. He growls, " Dude, you're so freaking annoying, you know that? I don't what you're problem is but you need to shut up. It must be a wolf thing."

That did it.

Jacob takes the large pizza from the plate and flings it in Leo's face. Leo doesn't move an inch and is soaked in cheese and sauce. The bread hits his face and slides down slowly.

The busy restaurant gets quiet and erupts in screams as the Yorks leap across the table at Jacob. Jacob spins off his chair and runs, opening the coat rack across the room. Then, taking as many jackets as possible, he throws them one by one at each of the oncoming Yorks. The first one hits Candice and she goes flying off a foot or two from the force of it. Quil and Embry jump out of their hiding places and take her down.

Jacob forgets about the coats and jumps over the pizza counter. Everyone in the Pizza Hut is evacuating the scene, screaming and catching Jacob on camera with their cell phones. Jacob spins around and searches for something to do.

Justin approaches nearer and nearer, finally only four feet away. Jacob spots pizzas baking in the oven and whips it open. He takes the whole stack of ten pizzas and flings them at Justin. Justin groans as he is soaked in pizza dough. Helena dodges the first three pizzas Jacob throws at her but _SPLAT!_ One hits her square in the face.

" You!" Helena screams, falling back.

Justin whips past her and charges towards Jacob. Jacob grabs some more pizzas. Justin seethes, " You're not going to win in a pizza fight. We still have Nessie, fool."

Jacob, out of pure anger, throws a pizza in Justin's face. " Shut…"

Justin stumbles but keeps up his run. Jacob flings another pizza in Justin's face. "…the…"

Another pizza is pitched. "…hell…"

The final pizza causes Justin to go staggering off the opposite direction. "…up."

Jacob kicks Justin's open chest, kind of like in the movie _300_. Justin spins and falls on his back in the mess of pizzas.

Jacob grunts. " Stupid head."

Justin raises his head, embarrassed at his defeat. He points a finger at Jacob weakly. " Stupid head? You're calling me stupid head?!? I don't see you with Nessie. Actually…" Justin looks around, "…where the hell is she?"

Jacob stares around the empty restaurant. Candice and Helena are pinning the whimpering Quil and Embry to the walls, smirking their heads off. Leo and Nessie are no where to be seen.

" NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jacob yells, pounding his fists on the table.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Leo holds Nessie's hand tightly, and they make their way around the back of the Pizza Hut. Leo had snuck Nessie out while the Yorks battled with the wolves.

Nessie wipes the sweat from her forehead. " Thanks Leo."

Leo stares back quizzically. " Why are you thanking me?"

Nessie manages a small smile. " For getting me out of there. Jacob…was just acting immature. Throwing pizzas? I wasn't expecting that when I imagined him saving me."

Leo smiles back. " Sure, Ms. Cullen."

Nessie liked Leo. He called her by her real name and he also wasn't plastic like the other Yorks. He talked to her and helped her out. He always seemed to know what she was going through.

" Call me Nessie, Leo."

" Ok. Nessie."

**Author's Note: Is that love I smell between those two crazy teens? Review!**


	17. Nessie's New Boyfriend

Author's Note: As you can tell I'm a car freak. Just read to find out. To those who commented and who are enjoying this story as much as me (which is a lot!!!): You guys rock. I wouldn't be at this chapter if it weren't for your motivating reviews. Thank you and enjoy my thanks, chapter 17.

Chapter 17

Nessie's New Boyfriend

Renesmee arrives safely back to the York campout thanks to Leo's swift driving.

She gets out of the Ferrari California slowly, careful not to damage the fragile but at the same time vicious car.

" I like your car," she says shyly.

Leo blushes. " It's Ricci's car actually..My Lamborghini Gallardo is at New York, somewhere in a Park Garage in Greenwich or maybe…

He trails off uncertainly and blushes once more. Nessie noticed that he only did this when he was around her. It was strange but she simply shrugged it off.

They both start a fire and sit around it, an arms distance apart. Together they watch the flames, no awkward silence between them but instead the most incredible silent conversation, using not words but emotion.

-------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

" WHAT THE MONKEY'S ASS IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" screams Edward in Jacob's face.

Jacob flinches and Leah Clearwater hisses at Edward. " Don't talk to Jacob like that."

The La Push werewolves are seated on the sand near the ocean, having a conference with the Cullens about the encounter between Jacob and the Yorks the night before.

Edward throws his hands up. " I really appreciate you trying to save my kid, Jake, but you knew that you were going to lose. You did. You endangered your life and Nessie's."

" How did I endanger Nessie's life?!" screams Jacob, spitting. " I don't know if you're stupid or something but I tried to save her!"

Edward bristles and Bella quickly puts her hand on his shoulder. She says leisurely, " Jacob was just trying to help Renesmee."

" Yeah," adds Quil from Jacob's side.

Edward shakes his head. " Jacob could have told us and the wolves where the Yorks were and we could have attacked them _together_. Jacob also attacked them senselessly at the Pizza Hut with all the humans around. I'm practically waiting for the Volturi to call any day now."

No one could argue with that.

----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Two weeks later.

Renesmee was still camping out with the Yorks. They didn't treat her like their own but they gradually became nicer. They were New Yorkers; they couldn't stay cold to another person for long. Candice was the only one who still was cruel.

The night after the Pizza Hut encounter, the Yorks were at a fury at the werewolves. Helena had spent the whole night cussing and Justin washed the pizza off his face at the river. Throughout the weeks Justin spoke degradingly of Jacob and Nessie couldn't blame him. She surprised her when she found herself mad at Jacob. He hadn't saved her like a knight in shining armor. He had completely embarrassed her. She preferred the Yorks whisking her away then being saved by Jacob.

Throughout the weeks, the encounters between Nessie and Leo gradually turned into conversations. They were awkward the first day but they got better. During the second week, Nessie had an animated conversation with Leo instead of a forced one. Leo laughed and so did she, they spending the whole day talking about different things. The next day, they were even closer together and Nessie felt natural talking to Leo, like he was her long time friend. They even went swimming the next day. Some days they would just stare at the campfire flames. The Yorks noticed the 'relationship' between Nessie and Leo and teased Leo for it. Leo didn't care though. He hadn't had a true friend in so long, unlike his two faced ones in New York City. The Yorks were never his friends but merely his coven members. They were older and had their own older friends.

One beautiful Saturday morning, Nessie bounds to Leo's spot on a fallen tree trunk.

" Hey Leo!" she calls. Leo looks up quickly and flashes her a small smile. " Hey Lockness Monster."

Nessie giggles and sits down next to him, pushing him playfully on the arm. " Hey!"

Leo laughs and resumes staring at the sunset.

Nessie asks out of habit, " You want to swim today?"

Leo shakes his head. " Nah, I wanna talk about something."

" Okay, how about our families?" Leo freezes. Nessie takes notice and says softly, " I'm sorry. I keep on forgetting that my family at war with your coven."

Leo unstiffens and says, " No it's okay. It's just that I can't remember my family very much. I was born…lets see…1407 in Valencia, Italy. I was Leonardo Piero Lombardi. I had a sister..I forgot her name. My parents were old fashioned, they always treated me roughly from the age of one. I was sent to be an apprentice at 12 to be a painter. I never liked life that much. I was 15 when the beautiful Russian vampire came to town…"

" Helena?"

" Yeah, Helena. Helena is the name we call her now. She used her real name when she came to Valencia. It was Elisaveta Mihailov from Moscow. She was a real beauty who captured every man's heart from the start. My master wanted to paint her so she came to the studio. She came every day for many weeks, I was standing there handing my master brushes while he raked his eyes over her unnaturally poised body. It was a week after she began to come that I noticed her taking an interest in me. She often invited me to lunch and we would talk." Leo gives out a chuckle. " Every man was so very jealous of me. I thought nothing of it. But one day she beckoned to me to meet her later that night. I arrived and she…" Leo trailed off frowning.

Nessie whispered, " She bit you?"

Leo said nothing but continued onto a different person's biography. " And there's Candice from Germany. Candice Anya Schubert. She grew up in Munich, that's all I know of her. Well, that's all I know of everybody. Nobody likes to talk about their past. The past is the past they say. They all consider themselves pure New Yorkers. I know for a fact that Justin is a true New Yorker. I remember when Helena found him in the city one night, drinking in 1794. He was a wreck but Helena just laughed at him. She thought he was simply amusing as he crawled drunk down the streets. Lucky for him, Candice fell in love with him, thanks to his ' devastating good looks'. She herself turned him into a vampire and saved him from his sorry life. Ricci is from…somewhere in Spain. She was born Ricciana Alvarez. She came from a rich family that wanted to marry her off to some wackjack. So she ran away and met us along the way. She had been into some sort of strange religion and knew who we were. Helena changed her in 1559."

Nessie wonders aloud, " When was Helena changed?"

Leo just shakes his head. " That's something I don't know. Helena never told us. But there are some rumors out there that she was changed in 67 A.D."

" Oh wow."

" I know. Enough about my pack, what about yours?"

Nessie shrugs, realizing her family sounded much less interesting than Leo's.

" Nothing really. I have an uncle Emmet and Jasper and an aunt Rosalie and Alice. My grandparents are Esme and Carlisle. My parents met only a few years ago and my mom had me when she was a human."

Leo raises his eyebrows. " Dang."

Nessie looks at the ground. " Yeah."

" And who is your favorite aunt and uncle?"

Nessie flashes him a secretive look. " Promise you won't tell anybody."

Leo readjusts him self on the tree trunk. " Ok."

" I have to say aunt Alice, I mean aunt Rosalie is ok –

Leo didn't know what made him do it. But just watching Nessie talk in her normal way made his affection for her grow even stronger. He found himself with his lips pressed against Renesmee's. He quickly draws back.

" Sorry," he mutters.

Nessie recovers and puts her hands lightly on his shoulders. " No, no. I wasn't expecting that really –

Leo says guiltily, looking away, " I can't believe I did that."

Nessie decided to brighten up the situation. " It's fine, Leo. I know I'm so irresistible and stuff –

Leo looks up and chortles. " Don't get a big head now!"

Nessie laughs and the peaceful and happy atmosphere returns.

Nessie jokes, " So what am I? Your girlfriend now?"

Leo straightens up and says seriously, " Yeah. I mean…if you want to be."

Nessie smiles disappears. " Really? You want me to be…"

Leo blushes.

Nessie hastily says, " No, don't be embarrassed. 'Cause if you want to know the truth…I like you too."

Leo looks up. " Me too."

As the suns hits it's peak, the couple kisses again, Nessie forgetting about Jacob and all her worries, focused on the gorgeous sparkly vampire with his lips pressed to hers.


	18. Banished

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I would appreciate reviews. I want to finish this story up. :D

Chapter 18

Banished

Leo and Renesmee didn't announce their 'relationship' but the Yorks knew about it anyway. Leo received a whole lot of teasing but he didn't care. As long as he was with Nessie.

Renesmee on the other hand was well adjusted into her new group. She was no longer a captive and the Yorks treated her as their own. She felt secure and safe. She hardly ever thought about her old family, the Cullens, until, one day, she saw them in the Home Depot.

The Yorks were out of flamethrowers for protection so they all huddled around the tools area, debating over which flamethrower was the cheapest.

Bella, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle had stopped by there to pick up some wood so repair some of their furniture the Yorks had destroyed. Alice was the first to spot Renesmee. She yelled, "Renesmee!!!" The Yorks stiffened at the melodious sound and whipped around. The Cullens came a few feet nearer.

Bella got teary eyed and opened her arms out. She cried out, "Renesmee! You're okay! Come here, sweetie!" Edward stopped Bella from coming over there, a wary eye on Justin.

Justin crowed, "You want your daughter back? Do you?"

Carlisle, in his calmest voice, said, "Yes. We'll give you anything. Anything you want. Just give us back Renesmee, dear God."

Helena gave a wicked smile and pushed Renesmee into the open. "Go, honey. You're _free_," she whispered.

Edward frowned. Obviously something was up. The Yorks wouldn't give anything of theirs up so easily. There was a catch.

Renesmee turned around and looked at the Yorks. They're were letting her go?!? After all the good times they had together. And with her new boyfriend? Nessie looked longingly at Leo, who was surprised at Helena's strange behavior.

Nessie looked at her old family, the Cullens. Who was she? A York or a Cullen? How come she didn't want to go back to the Cullens? They were her biological family for years.

Leo saw, with his old eyes, that the Olympic coven, whatever they were called, wanted Renesmee back badly. The brown haired and eyed woman was practically radiating her love, her eyes shining with kindness and relief. They were Renesmee's family. Not the Yorks. They were.

Leo concentrated on Renesmee's ivory face and mouthed, 'Go.' Renesmee's face blanched and then turned to anger.

Renesmee couldn't believe it. Leo wanted her to go. Her heart turned to gold when she realized at last that it was for the sake of her. _He wanted her to be happy. _At that instant, Renesmee knew who she couldn't live without.

The Cullens let out gasps as they saw Renesmee spin on her heel and bound to a certain, blonde vampire. Edward hissed, "Renesmee, what do you think you're doing?" Renesmee leaned against the shocked Leo and gave him an opened kiss on the mouth.

Edward, red in the face, advanced forward a few feet. "What the hell are you doing?!? Get back here! Renesmee! Do you hear me?!? RENESMEE!!!"

Bell was in complete shock, the tears rolling now freely down her cheeks.

Renesmee held Leo's hand and said simply, "I'm a York. I can't live without Leo."

Carlisle was in a frenzy. "What makes you think you're a York?"

"I just am. I don't know why."

Edward wouldn't stop at that though. "They took you freaking captive! And you feel like you belong to them?!? They brainwashed you!!! The Yorks don't want you! They're deceiving you!"

Renesmee couldn't take this criticism from her old family about her new one. She yelled back angrily, "Go to hell! I don't need you! Stop accusing them!"

Edward flung his arms in the air in disgust. "I don't believe this. You know what, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you're banished from this family for eternity!"

Bella gave a small gasp from his side.

Renesmee was indignant. "That's fine with me! And by the way, I'm Renesmee York! York! York! York! York! York! York!!!"

Edward glared at Nessie. "I'm not taking this anymore. Come on guys, let's go."

The Cullens stormed out, Bella sobbing uncontrollably, and Alice giving Renesmee one last wistful look.

There was no going back.


End file.
